houseofmousefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The mice's/@comment-65.184.52.61-20131228002722
Was browsing reddit today. On the front page, I ran across a video about how “Lil Wayne has officially run out of fucks to give.” I am not a fan of Lil Wayne but I checked the video out anyways just to see why it was voted to the front page. It was a video from a court deposition and he gave some pretty interesting and amusing answers to a lot of the questions. I honestly do not know what the purpose of the deposition was or any other context of the video. I was reading through some of the comments and stumbled across an explanation and a link to a documentary made about Lil Wayne. I was not really interested enough to watch the whole thing but I was curious enough to check it out. Dammit: ”The content owner has not made this video available on mobile. Add to playlist to watch it later on a PC.” Here is the problem. I was browsing the web and viewing YouTube on an iPad. I don’t understand how the device I am using has anything to do with watching this video. I can watch it perfectly fine on my MacBook Pro. In fact, I can even download it so that I never have to stream it again. I do not know any legit iPad apps that do that. (If there are any that work please leave a comment, I would be willing to try it out!) Here is my question: Why YouTube? Why is that even a setting? It does not seem to be a technical limitation so what kind of stupid licensing systems do you have in place with content providers? If it was a technical limitation I could excuse it. ”The video was not converted to an HTML5 compatible streaming format” would be more acceptable to me. It does not seem to be the case. How is sitting on my sofa with my iPad not ok, but sitting on my sofa with my laptop ok? What makes an iPad “mobile” but a laptop not? Laptops were the mainstay of mobile computing until smartphones came along. I thought I could be clever and “Request Desktop Site” but that only left me with a flash error. This time it IS a technical limitation so I can let it go. Please YouTube, please, please remove this “feature”. You are owned by Google and can fight these media companies. There should be no reason to limit the site other than technical limitations of the devices. At the very least, do not consider iPads to be mobile. I use mine at home just as much, if not more, than when I am not. In this case, I was able to watch the documentary video on a nearby computer but it is idiotic that sitting in the same room, using the same bandwidth and internet connection, I could not watch the video on a device that sits in my hands. I had to watch it on something that sits in my lap. Shame on you YouTube! King-Yo!